Professor Layton and the Death Dinner
by lclawzzz13
Summary: Who would've thought a night out in a fancy London restaurant could turn into whole series of confusing events. But, with Professor Layton and his apprentice and assistant Luke and Emmy on the scene, can the mystery be solved? Chapters will be short at the beginning to get into the story contains spoilers for Professor Layton and The Spectre's Call. Contains 3 puzzles.
1. The Unexplainable Letter

"Here we are." exclaimed the Professor. "Le Colvert Restaurant" Professor Layton, Luke and Emmy pulled up in the Laytonmobile to the small restaurant. "Le Colvert" was a French restaurant on the outskirts of London. After the discovery of the Golden Garden and the foiling of Jean Descole's plans, the Professor felt it was appropriate to splash out on a fancy meal in a posh London restaurant with Luke and Emmy. It was the restaurant's Grand Opening, and lots of rich celebrities were attending the restaurant that night. The group entered the restaurant through its pristine, gold-framed door.

The interior was small but very modern, with a high roof and many right angles. The Professor, Luke and Emmy were escorted to their table. To the left, the Professor immediately recognised one of his favourite authors. Miss Hyacinth .P. Ustenberg and her husband Maxwell Stenberg III. "Look Professor, it's your favourite author!" Luke seemed pleased with recognising the woman. "Indeed Luke, that appears to be Miss Hyacinth Ustenberg and her husband Maxwell III" Soon after perusing the rest of the space the three started to recognise many famous faces. "Look, there's Kasey Nano" exclaimed Emmy. The Professor tilted his head as to signal he was confused. "She's a singer" Emmy explained. She had brown, flowing hair with a lily upon it; she was wearing an electric blue dress that had one strap draped over the shoulder. She was with a man who seemed to be her partner. Coming from a table far from the Professor's, was a loud raucous of laughter. The Professor glanced over, spotting six young men at the table near the back. The ringleader of the group appeared to be the man at the head of the table. He very hairy and scruffy and clearly hadn't dressed for the occasion. He wore a blue basketball jersey and jeans. He had green tinted glasses and white gloves. The Professor was quite annoyed by the young man for his behaviour and his choice of clothing for the evening.

Soon a waiter approached the table "Allo, Allo, how are you?" he asked in a French accent. "Now, may I take your order?" He was very touchy-feely, grasping Emmy's shoulders and feeling the Professor trousers, complimenting the fine fabric. The group ordered their meals. Emmy was still a bit unnerved after being grasped so unexpectedly.

Soon into the evening, a man strutted over to the Professor's table. "Hello, my name is Wesley Host, how do you do?" Layton immediately recognised this man; he was a politician, often seen on television for his controversial decisions and aggressive arguments. "Ah, hello there Mr. Host, I have heard a lot about you on the news." Mr. Host slipped an envelope out of his pocket, left it on the table and walked away. "That was odd" Layton said with his same puzzled face. "Please excuse me, I will be right back" Layton rose from the table, slipped the envelope into his pocket and walked swiftly to the restroom. In the safety of a bathroom stall, Layton opened the envelope. The contents were shocking.

"The deed will be done at 10:30, sharp"


	2. The Opening Speech

What had the Professor just read? What was the deed being talked about? These questions and more raced through the Professor's mind. With haste, the Professor left the bathroom stall, only to be stopped by an annoyingly familiar voice. "Whoa, awesome top hat bro!" It was one of the inappropriately dressed man's friends. He was dressed no better, with headphones and a large clock swinging from his neck. "Thank you" the Professor replied. Layton quickly left the men's room to return to his seat. In front of him was a warm bowl of Lobster Bisque. "Quick, Professor!" Emmy urged "Eat up before it gets cold." The Professor obliged and began to sip his soup.

After the starters were eaten, a man, who appeared to be the head chef of Le Colvert, waltzed into the centre of the small dining hall. In a French accent, he began to deliver a speech. "Allo, everyone. I thank you for attending my Grand Opening of Le Colvert. I understand we have some celebrities with us tonight and I am honoured to have you hear. I hope all of tonight has gone well so far. I am sure you have been pleased with all the food tonight and I hope all of our waiting staff have been to your liking. All of our staff here at Le Colvert are veterans of their field and have years of experience. Although, I would like to mention one young man who has made his debut in the world of gastronomy today. My new sous chef, Toni Cenn!" A young man, around his late-twenties, walked out to where the head chef was standing. He was wearing identical chef whites to the head chef's. He had blonde, fringed hair and freckles all around his nose. In a Welsh accent, Toni spoke "Thanks Guillame." (Guillame Froid was the chef's full name). "I really thank you for this opportunity of a lifetime and I really hope I can do you proud!" Guillame walked back to the centre of the floor "Please enjoy the rest of your meal and have a lovely evening." The two chefs hurried back to the kitchen to prepare the next few meals.

"That was pretty drawn out" Luke thought, accidentally out loud. "Well at least the chefs seem nice." Emmy added. "It feels kind of strange being sat in a room with all these famous faces." Luke was more than pleased to be there, he couldn't wait tell his friends about all the stars he had seen.

As the night grew on, main courses still hadn't been served. The group were much more used to being out and about in search of clues since the case of The Spectre's Call. But tonight seemed to just drag on like time had slowed down. Luke and Emmy were very bored. Luke had resorted to pretending his fish knife was an airplane, only to be given the "True Gentleman" speech from the Professor. The only person who wasn't bored was Layton, who was still contemplating the contents of the letter given to him by Wesley Host. He knew Wesley to be an aggressive person, but what could he be up to, and more importantly, why give the Professor the letter?


	3. The Artistic Woman

After around 30 minutes all at the Professor's table began to grow impatient. "I'm so hungry I could eat a horse!" exclaimed Luke. "Now now" opposed the Professor, "This is the restaurant's first night in business. The staff are possibly just dealing with some problems that have recently come along." Luke sighed and sunk back into his seat. More people had started arriving at the restaurant ,they were clearly late, but of course, hadn't missed much. The Professor noticed a man with a top hat, similar to his own on. He became slightly embarassed. Emmy noticed the awkward look on the Professor's face and giggled.

Soon, to Luke's delight, the waiter who had taken orders earlier came to the table with piping hot bowls of Boeuf Bourgignon for the three. "Allo again, my friends! Here for you the chef's special Boeuf Bourgignon, steaming hot. In case I had not mentioned, my name is Sylvain." Sylvain placed the three bowls on the table. While placing Emmy's down, he spilled a large amount of thick, warm gravy onto the clean, white tablecloth in front of her. "Oh, oh I'm am so sorry madamoiselle. Let me clean that right away." Emmy shot a displeased glance at Sylvain. He quickly cleaned the mess as best as he could an walked back to the kitchen with his head held down.

While eating, the Professor examined all the people who had entered late. They were not all sitting together. In fact, it seemed as if most of the people had come in couples, including the man in the top hat. The Professor often stared at the man. He always thought the same thing. "He can not pull off the top hat." Emmy again saw the Professor, staring at the man. " Don't worry Professor. I doubt anyone has even noticed your little fashion clash." The Professor looked around. He saw Wesley Host, the man who had given him the letter, staring almost shocked at the two men. The Professor's embarrassment then soared. It certainly wasn't the biggest disaster in the world, but, the signature top hat was not something the Professor liked to share.

"What's that over there" asked Luke. He pointed to a large painting on the wall at the back of the room. It was surrounded with other small paintings, apparently depicting pictures of a girl at the park. The huge picture however, was odd to say the least. It was very abstract. Line and dots of primary colours splattered without a care on the canvas. However, there was one exactly straight purple line running down the very centre of the painting. The painting baffled Layton, Luke and Emmy. It certainly wasn't the kind of art the Professor enjoyed. "Well it's definetely abstract." Emmy pointed out. "Yeh" Luke agreed "It's pretty cool though" From the table beside Layton's, a women, maybe in her late 40s signalled Luke. She was one of the many people who arrived late. She had pure grey hair in a bob and wore a long draping dress. "Pretty cool?" she asked with utter disbelief. "Why that's a Pierre Jacques original!" Luke went red after the woman had finished her confrontation. "Ah, good to see you Dandelion." Luke lookd to the Professor in horror. He whispered trying to avoid being heard by this, Dandelion woman "You know her?" The Professor gave Luke a look, similar to the one Luke's mum gives him when he hasn't cleaned his room. "You seem as effervescent as ever" the Professor continued. "Ah, hello Hershel!" Dandelion replied "And who's your little friend?" Before the Professor could begin to speak, Luke perked up and said "I'm Luke Triton, the Professor's apprentice #1!"Emmy was quite disappointed Dandelion had not noticed her. Dandelion gave the Professor a confused look. "Oh, I've never introduced my friend to you both, have I" the Professor started. "This is Dandelion Monolith, we went to secondary school together." He continued "You seem to have kept your love for the arts strong." As soon as the word art was mentioned, Dandelion chatted away in her same droning voice for about five minutes without a word from Emmy, Luke or even Layton's lips. Luke slumped back into his chair relieving himself of the painful posture he had put himself in five minutes ago. Emmy and him gave similar glances to each other, one's that said "This is going to take a while!"


	4. The Lockdown

As Miss Dandelion droned on about her knowledge of the arts, Luke and Emmy finished their Boeuf Bourgignon and decided to both head off to the toilets. While in the small nook in which the toilet doors were accessible, Emmy and Luke decided to have a quick chat. "What's all that about?" Luke asked. Emmy shrugged her shoulders. "There are certainly a lot of rich people here aren't there." Luke shook his head agreeing with Emmy's statement. The two had found it was quickest to just reply to each other with simple gestures like shaking their heads or shrugging their shoulders. The two each headed into their respected gender's restroom. Meanwhile, Layton and Dandelion had stopped talking and went back to their meal, much to Layton's relief. Even though he is a true gentleman on the outside, on the inside Layton really would've loved to tell her to shut up.

The Professor sat upright in his chair, trying to mask his boredom. It seemed as if there would be a similarly long wait for the desserts. Luke and Emmy both returned back from the bathroom and returned to their seats. Suddenly, loud shouting could be heard coming from the kitchen. The recognisable voice was none other than chef Guillame's. "What on earth is that" Luke said puzzled. "I believe the chef may be becoming slightly angry" Layton replied. "Not so nice after all is he, Emmy" Luke pointed out. Emmy squinted her eyes at Luke. A lot of the racket in the front of house had died down. All were listening to the screams from inside the kitchen. Some looked shocked, others simply smirked at the argument.

As the night grew on, the fighting began to die down, yet still no desserts had arrived at the table. "I know what we can do!" the Professor exclaimed. "Let's see how many celebrities we can recognise." Emmy and Luke agreed and one by one they began list numerous celebrities they saw in the restaurant. "Well there's Hyacinth. and her fashion designer husband Maxwell Ustenberg III." Layton pointed out. "And there's Kasey Nano!" Emmy exclaimed for the second time that night. "Oh, and there is Sydney Blaire. She's a socialite from New York. She's very fashionable." Luke then pointed out the man the Professor had been annoyed by earlier. "That's Odin X. He is a rapper. He's very popular in my class at school. I prefer classical music ... though." Luke said this simply to impress the Professor.

The three continued playing their game for the folowing five minutes, soon to run out of people to name. They sat back into their chairs and peacefully thought to themselves for a while. This peace was suddenly broken by the sound of a blaring siren. Everyone in the building panicked. "What's that" someone shouted. "What's going on." The Professor, Luke and Emmy stood to their feet and looked all around the room for anything suspicious. All they saw was lots of people shouting and panicking from their tables. Suddenly, the siren stopped. The shouting died down. It was now visible that Chef Guillame had run out from the kitchen to see what had happened. "Please everyone, do not panic. We will get to the bottom of this immediately." One of the women sitting with the socialite Emmy had noticed, Sydney Blaire, got up, clicked her fingers and said "I am outta here." Sydney and her other friend quickly jumped up and followed the first woman. As she tried to open the gold-framed door, it wouldn't open. It had been locked sometime during the sirens went off. "It's locked" Sydney screamed. "What do you mean it's locked" Hyacinth, the Professor's favourite author, jumped up and ran to the door. She tried opening it and hastily ran to her purse. "I am calling the police" she shouted for all to hear. She scavenged through her purse, searching every nook and cranny. "Where on earth is my phone?" she asked herself. Soon, everyone in the restaurant reached into their bags and pockets in hope to find their phone. Nobody could find theirs. Even the Professor couldn't find his trusty phone which he had had for the last five years. He checked his watch and jolted in his seat. It was 10:25. Five minutes before the "deed" would be done. The Professor sat up and whispered to himself "What's going on here?"


	5. Her Last Five Minutes

As everyone in the restaurant panicked, the Professor monitored his watch carefully, waiting for 10:30. In the same way, he monitored Wesley Host, from a distance, to be sure he wasn't up to anything, yet.

10:26, everyone ran around, trying to find a way out. Some even tried the tiny, high-up windows in the ladies and men's toilets. As Emmy ran around the restaurant with her trusty camera, Luke sat calmly in his place at the table, jotting down notes in his small, notepad. He noticed the Professor, scouring the room with his piercing eyes. He knew something was wrong. "Professor" he said timidly. "If anything's wrong you can always count on me to help." "Luke, I want you to read this." The Professor pulled the letter Wesley Host had given him out of his pocket. Luke took it, opened it and began to read. He looked at the page, then his watch, then the page again. "This is in 4 minutes Professor! What do we do?" The Professor looked at the now shaking Luke. "I'm giving you a big responsibility Luke. I want you to go over to Wesley Host and the woman he is with and start interviewing them. I need you to keep them busy at least until after 10:30. We can then try to get a better picture of what's really going on." Luke nodded, headed off to the table, then turned back. "What will you be doing Professor?" he asked. "I'm sorry, I have no time to explain now" The Professor then bolted off in Emmy's direction.

10:27. Luke walked over to the table of Wesley and his wife, trying to look grown-up and tough. Unfortunately, it didn't exactly look as Luke had planned. He tapped Wesley on the shoulder. "Excuse me, , I believe." Wesley turned his head. His comb-over flopping to the other side of his head as he did so. "Yes, little boy. What do you need?" Luke immediately realised he had no conversation ideas planned. He panicked, and hastily said "Nice weather today... hmmm." "It's raining outside little boy. Now run along and go bother someone else." Wesley replied sourly. Luke quickly turned his head in search of the Professor. Layton nor Emmy were anywhere to be seen. "Luke turned again to Wesley, who was now giving him a scolding glare of anger. "Please will you leave before I make you!" "But, wait" Luke shouted unnecessarily. "I'm a big fan of the Blue Party" Luke piped, proudly remembering the party Wesley was part of. "Oh, really." Wesley's face lit up. It was clear, not many liked the Blue Party. Soon, Wesley had started babbling on about it, in a similar way to Dandelion. Although, this time Luke wasn't bored he was worried. How could Wesley be babbling on so carelessly when 10:30 was just three minutes away.

10:28. Layton and Emmy were among the large crowd of people in the centre floor of the dining room, the reason Luke couldn't spot them. People were still running around banging on doors. Layton believed that in order for whatever was about to happen to go as safely as possible, he would gather everybody together in hope they would be protected. Emmy voraciously grouped confused people together near the door. Some people were more eager than others. Sydney Blaire, the millionaire socialite and her friends were not very happy to be put among a crowd of people, decided to stay by themselves near their table.

10:29. As Wesley was still chatting to Luke, he checked his watch. With complete disbelief, he bolted from the table in panic. He headed for the crowd of people who had been herded to the door. Luke quickly pursuited, intent on not letting the Professor down. Before Wesley made it, Luke grabbed his tuxedo and pushed him to the ground. Luke stood over Wesley, and tried to look intimidating, as he crouched over and said, "You aren't going anywhere." Suddenly, the Professor looked over and saw Luke standing over the surprisingly scared Wesley. "Luke, let this man up" he said, pacing slowly toward the scene. "Luke smiled, happy to see the Professor, and gave Wesley room to get onto his feet. "Ah, hello... there" Wesley stuttered. "Just the man I was looking for" Layton looked down on Wesley with squinted eyes, as to signal he wanted to know why. "I sort of need that letter back" he said. "I'm afraid I cannot give you the letter back, ." Wesley, soon realising he was no longer being scared by a small boy, stood up straight and said "Then, I'm afraid something bad is going to have to happen." Layton checked his watch. As soon as he did, the clock struck half ten.

10:30. Suddenly, without warning all the lights in the building went off. Layton grabbed Luke and said, "Hang on to me."


	6. The First Interview

Luke stood trembling, grasping the Professor's jacket in fear. Layton tried to see through the darkness and find Wesley Host. He had no luck. This immediately brought back memories of his hatred for his mother Lucille's carrot salad. How he wished he had eaten it like his mother asked. Everyone knows carrots are good for eyesight. Soon, after 20 seconds. The lights turned on again. With haste, the Professor turned to where Wesley was standing when the lights disabled moments ago. He was standing in disbelief in the same spot as before. Suddenly, Luke let out a gasp of horror. "P..pr..Professor!" he stuttered. He pointed to Sydney Blaire. "She's... been murdered!" The restaurants occupants turned to Sydney. Her two friends were weeping the mascara right off their faces. Sydney lay flat out across the table she was sat at. A large knife had been plunged into her back. Blood dripped across her tight, designer dress. The professor ran to the scene. He stared wide-eyed at the body. Soon, a man, dressed in a striped shirt, black trousers with braces and round, thick lensed glasses ran to the body with a bag. He looked to the Professor. "We can test for fingerprints." His voice was nasally and high. The professor looked to the man intrigued. He then looked to the man's large briefcase which had been laid on the table. "What have you got to do it with?" Layton queried. "Only the Hector Kilowatt Fingerprint Duster 64000" He answered enthusiastically. "Alright" the Professor answered confused. "So, I believe you are Hector Kilowatt." Hector nodded. He pulled a small box out of his briefcase. He picked up the brush attached and began to dust the knife's handle. He pressed many buttons on the box and soon the screen beeped and a message flashed upon it. "ERROR. No fingerprints detected" Layton and Hector stared blankly at each other. "So... what does this mean Mr. Top Hat man?" Hector asked nervously. "I'm not quite sure Hector" Layton looked around the room to realise everyone was quiet and shocked. They stared at the two men worried. Layton looked to the crowd and said "Please everyone, don't worry. We may be locked in but there are some great minds in this building and we will solve this mystery"

The Professor walked down to Luke and Emmy. "What do we do about Wesley, Professor?" Luke asked. Layton stared over at Wesley, who was consoling his shaking wife. "I don't know Luke" Layton answered. "I have an idea!" Luke exclaimed "I'll interview people and write down all the information I get in my notepad. "That seems like a good place to start Luke." Luke nodded and ran toward his first suspects, Hyacinth and Maxwell Ustenberg.

"Excuse me, madam" Luke started "May I interview you?" "Oh, well isn't this cute, the little boy thinks he is a detective!" Hyacinth said, making an odd, toothy grin in the process. "Hey" Luke replied sharply "I'm not a little boy. I am gathering information for the man over there. He's Professor Layton. The man who discovered the Healing Garden in Misthallery two weeks ago" Hyacinth looked to her husband Maxwell with wide-eyes. "Ah yes, I remember reading about that in the World Times recently. I suppose if he sent you, I can't perceive you to be a dim-minded toddler" Luke squinted in anger. "Well then" he started. Let's begin. The following is Luke's notes on the interview with Hyacinth and Maxwell.

Do either of you have any connection with Sydney Blaire, the women who was murdered?

Maxwell: Indeed. She was a model for my clothing line MAX fashions. Unfortunately she ditched us for a different, horrible clothing line in based in Tokyo last year.

Ah, I see, you clearly don't like Sydney very much then, do you?

Maxwell: Most definitely not! She was an extremely naive, money-driven woman. She almost ruined my line you know. Hm... I'm sorry; I'm getting a bit ahead of myself now.

It's alright. Do you know of anyone in the building with a motive to kill Sydney?

Hyacinth: I think it was that drab food critic over there. I saw her giving Sydney very dirty looks while she tried to leave earlier. But honestly, I would want to kill someone in anger if I had to wear that huge, wool scarf. You could fit my whole new series of books under there. All 109!

Thank you for that information. It might come in handy later. That's all I need.

Hyacinth: Actually darling, you seem smart; there is this puzzle that has been bothering me recently. Can you give it try?

PUZZLE 001: The Sub's Way

The substitute teacher in a school is excited to meet his new students for the week. The old teacher left him a note explaining that two students in the class are very badly behaved and are on detention for the week. Unfortunately, she forgot to mention which two. The students clammed up when asked who was on detention, so the new teacher decided to use his logical brain to figure it out. The students were then asked to give a few pieces of information on the students in their class. They gave these answers:

A: B is very mischievous; I can't do anything while he's in class.

B: I'm good. I get straight As y'know

C: D is a meany. B is nice though.

D: Our old teacher calls A "The Best Student in the Class. C is messing around all the time

E: B and I are the best students in the class

Which two students should the substitute teacher put on detention?


	7. Gathering Information

PUZZLE 001: The Sub's Way-Answer A and D were kids the substitute teacher wanted. And to think they lied too! The substitute teacher will be much happier now that's sorted. "Oh, thank you for your help darling. You are a saviour!" Hyacinth praised. "Glad to help!" Luke replied. Luke looked casually toward the food critic Hyacinth had pointed out. He then, in the same way, glanced toward Wesley. Now as the panic died down, most people were standing, walking around and chatting to one another. Wesley was chatting to the man in the top hat Professor Layton had been embarassed by earlier. Luke felt uneasy thinking of Wesley. Could he have really killed Sydney. If he did, what was his motive? How did he do it? But, the only question on Luke's mind was "Who was that letter for? Luke finally glanced to the Professor, he was near the body with Emmy, the odd scientist man, and a woman Luke hadn't noticed before. Emmy was running circles around the table, snapping picture after picture of the corpse. The knife had been left in her back. The professor didn't want to disturb the crime scene anymore. As Luke straightened his back and began to approach the food critic, she turned to him and glared fiercely. He then began to walk more uncomfortably toward her while she stared. "Good evening miss." He started nervously. He was a bit intimidated by her from the piercing stare she was giving him. "What is it, child?" she asked, feeling superior. "I'd like to interview you for Professor Layton; the man over there." "Don't waste my time, child." The woman had a man standing beside her. He turned to Luke to see what was going on. "Oh, don't mind Emelia. She's just angry because her column was voted less popular then mine last week." Luke soon recognised the man from the countless amount of times his mum, Brenda, brought him to one of the restaurants the man had raved about in the papers. "You're Quentin Hedge!" Luke exclaimed. Quentin was a tall, broad-chested man. His dapper, slicked back hair and suit gave him the appearance of a quite wealthy man. "Oh, you recognise me." he said, grinning. "Oh, shut it Quentin" Emelia insisted. Emelia was a short, slightly chubby woman. She had deep, red hair and cold, brown eyes. She wore a long, orange dress and a huge, woolen scarf. The same one Hyacinth Ustenberg had remarked about earlier. "Go on Emelia, let the boy interview." Quentin demanded. "Fine." She moaned. Below is the interview Luke had with Emelia and Quentin. I'd like to know if you have any connection with the woman who was murdered, Sydney Blaire? Quentin: Nope. I've heard of her on the news a few times. Oh, so do you know of anyone here who might have a motive to kill her? Emelia: No, I know no one here anyways. I see. So, do you know anything about the murder that would be of interest? Emelia: No, sorry, now please go away. Alright, sorry then. Luke looked around the room. "Well that's a bit of a dead end." he thought. His eyes were lured to Wesley Host once again. He was sure it was him; it must have been. But he had no way to prove it. The letter was nothing but a clue, it wasn't evidence. And that's what bothered Luke. Luke looked around once more. He decided to go talk to the chef of the restaurant, Mr. Guillame Froid. He was pacing the floor outside the kitchen door. Luke walked over to Guillame cautiously. He looked angry. And Luke had already heard Guillame when he's angry. "Um, excuse me, sir." Luke began. "The man over there, Professor Layton has asked me to interview you. He's investigating the murder." "Go away boy. I have more than enough to deal with right now, without some man and child snooping around thinking the can solve a murder in one night." Sneered Guillame. "Actually, I'll have you know the Professor has helped Scotland Yard solve a number of cases in the past. And I helped him find the Golden Garden in Misthallery" Luke informed. Guillame huffed. "Well if it won't waste my time, then go on. But make it quick!" Below is the interview Luke had with Guillame. So, this is "Le Colvert's" first night open. Guillame: Indeed. It took a lot of effort too. And now this has happened. My reputation will be ruined!" I'm sorry to hear that. How long did it take to open up the restaurant? Guillame: Oh, a year, maybe more. I was lucky to have such great help though. What do you mean by that? Guillame: Well, my gorgeous wife Sylvie is an interior designer and one of my wait staff was an electrician before he became a waiter. I see. So, do you have any connection with the woman murdered, Sydney Blaire? Guillame: No, nothing more than the fact that she spent her last hours here. Oh. So, do you know of anyone who may have a motive to kill her? Guillame: No, I certainly don't. Oh, and one more thing, may I see the guest list for this evening? Guillame: I suppose if it will help. Guillame turned and headed into the kitchen to find the list. Meanwhile Luke read over all he transcribed into his notebook. "Still nothing of interest yet." he thought. He stood impatiently outside the door of the kitchen. He stood on his tip-toes to peer through the rounded windows of the doors. Soon, he saw Toni Cenn come to the door. He ducked quickly. Unfortunately, he wasn't quick enough, as Toni had hit him. "Watch it, scamp" scolded Toni. Luke felt a surge of rage flow through him. Toni's rude facial expressions were too much for Luke's temper. "Why don't you watch it." Luke intonated. "Don't start with me shorty." Toni replied. Before Luke could explode with anger, Guillame passed through the doors. "Toni, leave this poor boy alone." Guillame snapped. "Sorry, boss." Toni walked fastly away, awkwardly swinging his arms. "Sorry about that little boy." "It's Luke" Luke explained. "Ah, alright Luke. Well, here you go. Here's the list." Guillame passed the paper over to Luke. "Thanks" he smiled. "Merci" Guillame replied. Luke felt proud to have Guillame on his side. He looked around, looking for the next person for him to interview. He began to feel more comfortable interviewing. He looked at the list of guests. After a quick count, he concluded that there was around 130 people in the restaurant. He checked the list again and decided to interview Emmy's favourite singer, Kasey Nano. She was speaking to a man, Luke assumed him to be her boyfriend or husband. He began to walk toward her On to way the toward Kasey, Luke heard someone shout. "I've found something!" He quickly turned to the source of the noise, along with everyone else in the restaurant. The person shouting was the woman who the Professor had been investigating with earlier. She was right beside the corpse. Within seconds, the lights in the restaurant switched off once again. Luke felt a swift tingle shiver over him. His heart began to race. "This can't be good" Luke thought. 


	8. The Lost Cloth

Luke stood paralyzed, glued to the spot. He gritted his teeth and tensed his muscles. The blackout felt longer than the last. By the time the lights relit, Luke had figured out what had happened. He looked across to the table where the woman had shouted. His fear was confirmed, when he saw the woman, sprawled lifeless across the dinner table. The knife used to kill Sydney was now plunged into the woman's back. The professor checked her pulse, for confirmation. He shook his head in silence. His face, blank.

Luke ran to the Professor, a small tear in his eye. A tear of fright. "What's going on Professor?" he whispered. All eyes were on them. Now, the Professor had become the leader of the group of people. Everyone looked to him for guidance. "Please everyone, be calm." he boomed.

"Who was that woman, Professor?" Luke asked. "Her name was Yasmin. Yasmin Granger. She was a detective from Cardiff." Luke gave a puzzled look. "Wait. Did she come by herself?" "It appears so." Layton answered "Nobody seems to be coming forward to see her." "What did she find?" Luke asked. He checked the body to see if she was holding anything. The professor replied "I don't know, Luke. The murderer must have taken it once they struck."

"I got this from the chef, Gee-yome, I think his name is." Luke showed the guest list to the Professor. "Ah, this may come in handy later." the Professor acknowledged. "So what should I do now Professor?" Luke asked. "Why don't you go talk to Emmy." the Professor decided.

Emmy, to Luke's surprise, had beaten him to Kasey Nano, and was smiling from ear-to-ear chatting with the singer, unaware of her unbelievable similarity to a typical, 21st century fan girl. "I love all your songs! Especially "Freedom"... no wait "Moonlight" is my favourite, definitely!" Emmy tensed her muscles and clenched her fists in excitement. "Emmy, we have work to do y'know!" Luke reminded. "Hey there fella" Kasey began. Her thick, London accent made Luke feel at ease. "Hello, . I'm Luke Triton." Luke stuck his hand out to be shaken. It is the duty of any gentleman to properly introduce himself to a lady. "Well aren't you cute!" giggled Kasey. Luke blushed. "Have you found anything juicy Luke?" Emmy asked, trying to play it cool. "Of course. I interviewed lots of people." Luke boasted. "As a matter of fact, may I interview you Kasey?" Kasey smiled. "Why of course...um...what's your name again?" "Luke" Luke explained. "Oh ya, sorry. I'm so forgetful." Below is the information Luke and Emmy gathered from Kasey.

So, do you have any connection with Sydney Blaire, the woman who was murdered first tonight?

Kasey: No. Not until she said my dress was ugly earlier tonight. She's so rude Scott nearly flipped.

Scott?

Kasey: Oh, sorry. He's my boyfriend. He's over there talking to some people he said he had recognised.

I see. Do you know of anything that may be useful to our investigation?

Kasey: No, not that I know of... actually, wait. I forgot. I found this earlier near Sydney's table. Didn't know what to do with it.

Luke and Emmy looked at the small cloth Kasey had handed over. It was silk and a clean, white colour. It was slightly damp also. "This smells a bit funny doesn't it Luke." Emmy handed the cloth to Luke. He smelled it. "Ya, it sure do..." Within seconds, Luke collapsed on the floor. Kasey and Emmy let out synchronised gasps. Emmy checked his pulse. "He's breathing. It's alright." Emmy lifted the unconscious Luke with ease and carried him to the Professor, who was consulting with Hector, the scientist. "Professor!" Emmy exclaimed. "Luke has fallen unconscious!" The professor examined Luke. Emmy handed over the silk cloth. Professor Layton rubbed it between his fingers and sniffed it lightly, far from his nose. "Chloroform" he surmised. "Where did you find this?" "I found it earlier when I came up for a look around. The professor then noticed Kasey standing behind Emmy. "Ah, yes. I remember seeing you earlier." The group exchanged awkward glances. "Soooo. What do we do with Luke" Emmy asked awkwardly. "Lay him down on this chair" Layton suggested. "I'll watch him"

"Is everything o.k. over here?" Hector popped out from behind the Professor. "Not quite, Hector." the professor answered. "My...um... apprentice, has unfortunately fallen unconscious after smelling some chloroform." Hector investigated Luke. "He'll probably wake up in around ten minutes." Hector said. "Y'know, I was thinking. This whole blackout, murder thing has happened twice now, right." Hector stated. "Go on" said Emmy, hungry for what Hector was about to say. "Then maybe, just maybe..." "C'mon" Emmy urged, impatiently. "Oh, sorry. "Well, we could...um... use my Hector Kilowatt Molecular Print Finder 713000 to trace... eh... the footprints in the floor and such and then use those to catch the culprit." Hector finally suggested, he was nervous of Emmy now and her bold attitude. "Sounds like a good idea Hector!" the Professor beamed.

Suddenly, Hector turned to the crowd of speaking people. "Everyone, listen!" he piped. Hector wasn't very good at public speaking, but he seemed to be doing a good job at it. His excitement and pride had taken over. "I have found a way to catch the criminal! My Hector Kilowatt Molecular Print Finder will trace the criminal's footprints and we will apprehend him or her immediately!" Everyone looked at Hector. The professor's heart sunk. Before he had time to alert Hector of his life-threatening mistake, the lights had already turned off.


	9. The Big Kick

The professor waved his hands around in the black darkness, trying to find Hector before it was too late. "Hector" he shouted, in dismay. Suddenly, he heard a shocked scream. "Gaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh!" The professor, now frantic, flailed his arms cluelessly in search of Hector. But unfortunately, he knew he was too late.

Soon 15 seconds after the scream, the lights came back on. Hector lay dead on the floor, the knife, now plunged into his back. In a matter of seconds, Luke opened his eyes. "What the..." he started. He noticed the body on the floor and ran to the scene. "Hector!" he cried "What's going on? Did they kill Hector too?" Emmy put her arm around Luke's shoulder. "This is too much for a boy your age Luke." she whispered, pitifully. Luke looked up at her and burst into tears. "There, there. It's alright" The professor looked glumly upon Luke. He then looked at the crowd, staring into the heart of a heartbroken child.

Luke let all his tears drain, before wiping the surplus away. "We have to find this murderer Emmy." He stood up straight and went to talk to the Professor. "Should I continue investigating Professor?" he asked. "If you feel up to it, my boy." Luke nodded, smiled and headed off towards his next interviewee, Odin X.

Odin was standing up beside the abstract Pierre Jacques original Dandelion Monolith had pointed out earlier. He was surrounded by his "posse" who seemed to be hanging on his every word, laughing. One had a clock, swinging from his neck. The man the professor had encountered earlier. Another had a large, pink Mohawk and they were similarly dressed in casual attire. It seemed they had mistaken Le Colvert for a nightclub. They seemed to have stayed away from everyone in the restaurant since the sirens blared earlier. They clearly weren't much like the other, more high-class guests.

Luke walked nervously toward them. Although he was nervous approaching all the people he had interviewed, somehow this felt like the most frightening one yet. Luke walked cautiously into the group. His eyes moving uncomfortably left and right. "Um... I have been sent by the Professor to interview you." Luke was so nervous, that he forgot to mention who "the professor" actually was. "Go away, pipsqueak." one of Odin's posse piped. Suddenly, Luke felt the same rage he felt for Toni Cenn. "Who are you calling pipsqueak. Maybe you should use that clock to check the time, because then you'd realise it went out of fashion ten years ago." Luke sassed. The men each gave Luke an angry glare. Luke however, felt more confident than expected. "Beat it, Shorty. Or maybe I'll use my clock to knock you out." Luke immediately realised he had done something stupid cowered back. "Oh, sorry." Luke whispered, intimidated now, more than ever. He walked away in embarrassment.

He headed back to Emmy and the professor. Emmy and Kasey were still chatting and slowly becoming great friends. "I couldn't get a word out of Odin X. Luke admitted shamefully. "That's alright, Luke." Emmy began. "There are at least a hundred more people here to interview." "I think I'll give interviewing a break for a while. It's not really getting me anywhere." Kasey stepped forward. "Don't give up buddy" she smiled. "Why don't I go back over there with you and teach those guys a lesson" "Me too!" Emmy exclaimed, pumped and ready.

The trio walked toward Odin and his posse calm and collected; even Luke. Kasey stepped forward. "What do you think you're doing being mean to this little boy?" Kasey asked sternly. Luke was slightly embarrassed at being called "little boy". "What'ya gonna do 'bout it?" Odin inquired, smiling sarcastically. Emmy looked Odin in the eyes. "This." Kasey and Emmy then stepped toward the men, taking them one at a time, to kick to them where it hurt. That's the only information I can disclose for fear of offence. The men cried in hurt. One even fell to the floor. "Sorry, dude" Odin apologised, his voice cracking in pain. "Thanks" Luke accepted and walked away triumphantly with the girls.

"That was awesome!" Kasey exclaimed. The professor was looking unsure at them. "Now, girls. You know violence isn't always the answer. Just a small kick could spark a riot within the building. And that is one thing we do not need." Emmy looked to the ground and bit her lip. "Oh, I hadn't looked at it that way..." The professor looked understandingly at Emmy. "It's alright Emmy; we're just lucky those men never retaliated." The two smiled.

"So, now what do we do?" Luke asked. "I could introduce you to my boyfriend, Scott." Kasey suggested. She had now become a part of the group, trying to solve the mystery. "He's really smart. He studied archaeology at... of what's it called? Oh, Gressenheller in London. I can be so forgetful sometimes!" The professor beamed. "Ah, why I teach archaeology at Gressenheller!" The professor exclaimed. "No way!" Kasey replied. "He might know you! C'mon, let's go."

Scott was standing chatting and laughing with another man near the doorway. Scott was tall and smiley. He wore a grey suit with a black tie. His black hair shined under the lights in the restaurant. "Scott, these are my friends, Professor Layton, Emmy and Luke. They're trying to solve the murders. "Oh, I see. That's cool" he replied uninterested. He then turned right back to the man he was talking to prior. "Remember when you scored a hat trick in ten minutes three years ago. That was awesome!" "Ya, I know. It was incredible." the man replied. "Oh, Kasey, this is Red Castor, the football player." Kasey smiled at her boyfriend's great devotion to the sport. "That's great, honey." Kasey giggled. She turned back to the professor. "I don't think we'll get much out of him." the Professor's face was blank. "Maybe I should introduce myself." the professor reminded. "Oh ya. I forgot you taught at his university." The professor approached Scott. "Hello Scott, how have you been?" he asked. "Professor!" Scott exclaimed. This was the first time he took no interest in Red. "I'm great. Are you still at Gressenheller?" "Yes, I've been doing some detective work lately also." Layton explained. "Really?" Scott asked. "Well maybe you can help me with this puzzle that's been bothering me.

Puzzle 002: 100 Candles

A boy has found a hidden cave in the forest. At the very end of the tunnel, he finds a large door, a huge wall with 100 candles on shelves, all numbered and a fire torch. Inscribed on the wall is this:

Entry to the shrine comes only with light,

The first are the stars on the blue, red and white,

The second are vermin, who have no sight,

The third are the stealers Ali Baba stole from one night,

The fourth and the last is a key with a pound,

Solve my riddle and the treasure will be found.

Each clue corresponds to a candle that should be lit. Which four candles should the boy light?


	10. The Plan

Puzzle 002: 100 Candles- Answer

The first candle the boy should light is number 50, to represent the 50 stars on the U.S. flag. The second should be number 3, to represent the three blind mice. The third is number 40, for The Forty Thieves in the fairytale. The final is number 3 again to represent the three key on a keyboard with a pound sign above. But,candle three has already been lit, so how can the boy light four candles?

Puzzle 003: Three is the Key

Soon after the first three candles are lit, inscriptions appear on the wall, they read:

So you've discovered the truth, the three appears twice,

Use these instructions to make things right,

Double 3's square and add 32,

Then take three-fifths of that and add it too,

Then sub numbers for letters and feel free to add,

The word is "RIDDLE" so take away that,

Now you should have a number, if not just keep trying,

Because if you don't open the shrine I'm sure you'll be crying

Can you solve the riddle and find which candle should be lit. (Answer in Chapter 11)

"Hmmmm." the Professor mumbled. "I don't think I've ever seen a puzzle with two parts before. I must solve this right away." Suddenly, before the Professor could begin to investigate the perplexing puzzle, his old friend Miss Dandelion Monolith ran over. "Hershel" she shouted. "I've just noticed something very disturbing. You must come, quickly!" The professor looked uncomfortably at Scott, then at Dandelion as if to say "I'm sort of in the middle of something." He thought to himself; which is more important, a puzzle or a woman in need. He, unwillingly, went with the woman. "Alright" he agreed. "I'll be glad to take a look. I'll be back later to see that puzzle Scott." With haste, Dandelion, Layton, Luke, Emmy and Kasey ran to the Pierre Jacques painting.

Odin X and his "posse" were still hanging out in front of the artwork. Dandelion halted. "I can't show you with them there." Dandelion explained, disappointed. "Hmmmm." Emmy thought. "I think I have an idea." she told. "We'll need Scott and Red though." "No problem!" Kasey exclaimed. The five then headed back to Scott and Red.

"Back to solve my puzzle Professor?" Scott asked, enthusiastically. "Not just yet, unfortunately Scott." Emmy smiled. "We're going to need you two to get those men away from the painting. Can you help? "O'course darlin'" Red agreed, in a Geordie accent. The five smiled simultaneously. "Alright then." Emmy leaned forward and began to pitch the idea to the now huddled group. Red and Scott nodded and started toward the painting, where Odin X was.

Layton and the four others watched nervously from afar. "Hey, Red." Scott began nervously. He spoke loud enough for the five men to hear. Luke spotted one of Odin's friends stare oddly at the two. "What is it?" Red answered. "I just saw five fit birds chilling beside the door at the entrance." Odin's friend stared, interested, at the doorway. It was impossible to see all of the people in front of the door as the crowd was so large. "Whoa, five! I gotta get me a look over there later." Odin's friend looked back into the group. Scott vaguely heard him speak. "Hey. I just heard those guys over there talking 'bout five hot ladies over by the door. Let's go take a look." Odin and his friends smiled excitedly and they walked away over to the door.

Scott signalled the five that the coast was clear and they headed over to the painting. "Quick there's not a lot of time" Emmy cautioned. "Alright, look at this." Dandelion started. "I was admiring this beautiful painting until I realised something about one of the dot's on the yellow splatter. It's a button." Layton, Luke, Emmy and Kasey gasped all at once. "No way!" Luke exclaimed. The professor studied the painting. "You're right, Dandelion." Dandelion looked worried at the Professor. "But, what does it do?" she asked. "Oh, I have a good feeling I know what it does." whispered the profesor, tilting his hat forward in a mysterious fashion. Suddenly, in the corner of her eye, Kasey spotted the angry posse coming back, after realising there were no "fit birds" anywhere near the doorway. "C'mon guys, they're coming back." The five then walked quickly away from the painting.

"Alright, I'm going to head back to Hyacinth Ustenberg. We've become quite close friends in the last hour." Dandelion smiled and waved. "Thank you, Dandelion" chorused Layton, Luke and Emmy. The three looked to Kasey, unapprovingly. "Oh, sorry. I forgot her name." she confessed. "Thanks Dandelion." The four looked at one another. "So, what's our next plan of action, Professor?" Emmy asked. Before he could answer, Red and Scott returned. "So, did it work?" Red asked. "Yes. Perfectly." Kasey responded.

"So." the professor started. "How about I take another look at that puzzle, Scott?" "Actually" Luke piped. "I was hoping we could go and talk to Guillame Froid. He may be able clear up this new lead a bit more." The professor frowned. "Oh, of course, Luke. That sounds like a fantastic idea." he praised, pretending to be happy. Of course, all he really wanted to do was solve the puzzle.

With Scott and Red now back where they were to begin with, chatting away, Luke and the others headed confidently toward Guillame. "Excuse me, Guillame." Luke started. "These are my friends. We are investigating the murders." Guillame smiled. "Oh, so this is the famous Professor Layton!" he exclaimed in his French accent. "I was wondering." Luke began. "You mentioned earlier that your wife was an interior designer. Would she by any chance be here tonight?" Guillame again smiled. "Oh yes. She is a bit shaken by all the murders though, so please be understanding. She's the woman with black, wavy hair and a pink dress. Just go through here and you should find her" the professor nodded. "We will do our best." he confirmed.

Guillame stepped out of the way and Kasey, Emmy, Layton and Luke stepped inside. Sylvie Froid was sat on a chair near the furthest workbench. It appeared that she had been crying prior. "Hmmm." the professor grumbled. He looked to Luke, who was ready and excited to speak to Sylvie. " I think it might be best if you, Kasey and Emmy interview Sylvie while I go and take care of some business. "Of course, Professor." Luke agreed.

Layton walked out of the kitchen and quickly back to Scott and Red. "Alright" he began excitedly. "I'm free to solve your puzzle now."


	11. Wesley's Motives

Puzzle 003: Three is the Key- Answer

The boy steps forward with the torch and lights candle 28. Suddenly, the shrine door opens and inside, to the boy's surprise, there is a room full of wads of cash. The boy, although excited by vast amount of money, he couldn't help but think "This isn't an ancient shrine, it has notes dating back to just last year." Still confused, the boy took home as much cash as he could carry. Can you spot any clues proving the shrine was very modern?

The professor looked at Scott. "Ah, there you are. That should do the trick." Scott shook the professor's hands and the two parted ways once again, although now the professor was pleased to have finally solved the puzzle.

As Hershel stepped back through the kitchen doors, he saw Sylvie, the once sad woman, now singing along to Kasey's sweet, melodic voice. Emmy spotted the professor coming through the doorway. She was smiling, swaying along to the song. Luke ran to the door and whispered, hoping not to disturb the duo. "Professor, do you want to read what I took down from my interview with Sylvie?" The professor nodded. "Certainly, I am quite intrigued to see what has happened during my absence." "I must say though, Sylvie hasn't been this happy the whole time. While Emmy and Kasey were investigating what they thought was another clue, I was left to try and calm her down."

Below is the interview Luke had with Sylvie Froid:

Hello, , is it?

Sylvie: Yes, it is. What do you want?

I am investigating the string of murders that have happened tonight, would you...

Sylvie: Don't waste my time boy, I have enough on my plate right now.

Oh sorry. If I can help you with anything I'd be more than happy to.

Sylvie: Alright fine. Pull over a chair. O.K., so I'm sure you've heard of international modelling sensation Rochelle Powell. Well, I just heard... goodness I can't even say it... she... she's not competing in the 20th annual Modelling Games in Finland! Can you believe that?

Oh, that's awful. I'm ever so sorry.

Sylvie: Oh, it's fine. I'll just get over myself. So what is it you wanted a minute ago?

I was wondering if you would be so kind as to let me interview you for Professor Hershel Layton.

Sylvie: Oh, of course. I've heard of him in the papers. Please, ask away.

Alright, firstly, so I've been told that you are an interior designer and that you designed this place. Did you by any chance pick out the paintings in the dining room?

Sylvie: Oh, y'know, I actually didn't. One day I just came in and they were being put up on the walls. I like the small ones but that big splatter of paint in the middle of the wall is just not at all to my style. But anyways. C'est la vie.

I see. Well then, do you have any ideas as to who would have the motive to kill Sydney Blaire?

Sylvie: Not anyone here anyways. I mean, she has lots of enemies in Hollywood. Like the director of that new animated movie. You know the one, with the talking octopi. She wasn't given a voice role in the movie and now the two have a huge hatred for each other. Oh, and it turned out that her boyfriend was really married the whole time and Sydney told the guy's wife and now they split up. He's hated Sydney ever since

Oh. Well she certainly was a very head-strong person I can see. Hmmmm, well that's all I can really think to ask so... I guess I'll talk to you later.

Sylvie: Alright, see ya.

Luke piped up as the professor's eyes reached the bottom of the page. "And that's when Kasey and Emmy came over and Sylvie recognised Kasey. They've sung the same song about three times now!" The professor looked at Luke. "Oh, well it seems Sylvie is certainly very knowledgable on celebrities." The two grinned in agreement before the singing commenced and Emmy and Kasey said their farewells to Sylvie.

The four headed out the door to observe the scene. Wesley Host was still with his wife, they were chatting, more calm then before. Everyone was a lot more calm then before. "Hey professor, we haven't really seen much of Wesley Host in the last while. Should we still count him as a suspect?" Luke asked. "Oh my boy, everyone is still a suspect. But, I have a good feeling Wesley is innocent." Emmy and Luke looked shocked, open-mouthed and wide-eyed at the Professor. Kasey, now slightly confused, asked "Who is Wesley Host?" Emmy turned and summarised all of the events that happened in the night surrounding Wesley. She rushed her words, mumbling a few, in excitement to hear the professor's theory. "O.K. professor, please tell us." Layton calmly walked toward the table the three had been sitting at beforehand, signalling the them, aswell as Kasey, to come and sit.

Once they were all seated, and Kasey had pulled over a chair, the Professor began. "So, as you know, I recieved a letter from Host earlier this evening. Well, not exactly a letter, a note. It read, the deed will be done at 10:30, sharp. And, as you also know, Sydney Blaire was murdered at exactly 10:30. However, I believe that this was a mere coincidence." The three were on the edge of their seats, waiting for the professor to continue. "My first clue, was Wesley's attitude toward the letter. Around a minute before the blackout he said, "I sort of need that letter back." When I refused he followed with "Then, I'm afraid something bad is going to happen." Why would he say this before he was about to murder someone. It's clear proof. And, why would he say it knowing I had the letter as another piece of evidence. He clearly had an ulterior motive."

The three smiled in amazement. Kasey, now buzzing, pumping with adrenaline asked."So, professor. What was this ulterior motive?" "Well Kasey, soon after this, I began to keep a close eye on Wesley. While Luke was off interviewing, I saw something that made almost all the pieces of the puzzle fall into place. Wesley, was talking to the other man in the building wearing a top hat." Luke nodded. "Oh ya, I saw that too!" The professor continued. "Yes, well, if my intuition serves me well, I'd be willing to say that since that man arrived after I was given the letter, I'm assuming Wesley mistook me for him. Also, I believe that the whole thing may have just been something political. Something Wesley needed to keep a secret." Emmy sprang forward. "Like a bribe!" she guessed. "Exactly, Emmy."

The four looked at each other smugly, knowing they knew something everyone else didn't. "We're really getting somewhere now Professor!" Luke exclaimed. "Yes, my boy. I'd say we're quite close to solving this mystery. But, maybe, too close for comfort."


	12. The Secrets in the Kitchen

The four stood up from the table, perusing the room. Kasey put her arm on Emmy's shoulder. "Thanks for letting me join your investigation guys. It's great to have something to do while Scott is droning on about football with that footballer guy... what's his name again?" "Red" Emmy answered, grinning. Not just from Kasey's terrible forgetfulness, but mainly from the fact that a world-famous popstar was actually hanging out with her. "It's nothing Kasey" the professor started. "You've been a great addition to our team. And what more, a bit of extra help is always useful"

"So, professor" Luke started. "Now what?" "Actually, Luke." I wouldn't mind taking another look at your notebook. A few things caught my eye while I saw you flicking through it earlier." Luke handed the notebook to the professor, rosy cheeked from the satisfaction of interesting the professor with his findings. "I might stay here and read over these. Please, you three can feel free to look for more clues while I'm here." "That's alright, professor." Emmy agreed. "We'll go and search around."

"O.K. What do we do now?" Emmy asked with a blank mind."I say we go back into the kitchen. It's probably the only place we haven't fully searched." Kasey began. "I'm sure we'll find something or other." "Sounds good." agreed Luke. As the three headed toward the doors, Luke yawned, holding his hand above his mouth. He rubbed his eyes and slouched his shoulders. "Oh, Luke. You poor thing. It must be past your bedtime." Emmy mocked. "Hey, I'm just a bit tired, alright" Kasey checked her watch. "Whoa! And you have every right to be. It's three o'clock in the morning. People on the outside might be getting worried." In spite of this, the three moved forward through the kitchen doors, in hope of finding some kind of lead, and getting to bed.

Sylvie was still sitting in the kitchen, contemplating the evening. Toni Cenn was chatting with two young waitresses who had been serving courses earlier. Their was now abandoned food on the workbench from the final preparations of dessert. A tower of profiteroles and caramel was sat upon one bench. Luke salivated at the sight of it. "Alright, I'll start looking over in this corner and Luke, you and Ka... Luke!" Emmy shook Luke's shoulder. Soon after, he woke from his enchantment of the choux pastries. "Oh, yes. Sorry Emmy." Emmy frowned. "As I was saying, I'll look over here and you and Kasey can look over on the other side. Got it?" "Yes" chorused Luke and Kasey.

"Hey, what are you three doing in here?" Toni Cenn strutted angrily toward the three. "You can't just stroll in and look through all our stuff without permission." Luke clenched his fists. "Actually, Guillame Froid, your boss, gave us permission. So don't think you can push us around just because you've spent one day in this kitchen." Luke raised his eyebrows in triumph. "Ya! You noob." Kasey added. Toni's face reddened. "I'm watching you." he divulged. He huffed and turned away in embarrassment. "O.K. then. Shall we get back to the investigation then?" Emmy inquired. "Certainly!" declared Luke.

"Toni sure is acting quite suspicious, isn't he." Luke pointed out. "I know." Emmy agreed. "Let's just not worry about him yet though." "You're probably right Emmy." Luke nodded. The three then split up to begin searching. Emmy searched the very back of the room, near the ovens and gas hobs. Luke and Kasey sorted through the shelves and cupboards at the other side. Luke, shuffling through the bottom shelf of the three beneath the worktops, asked. "Find anything yet Kasey?" Kasey, sorting through what seemed like millions of letters and pieces of paperwork she found on top of the fridge, replied "Nope, nothing yet. What about you?" "Nothing."

"Luke! Kasey! Come here. Quick!" Emmy exclaimed, not realising how loud she was. Sylvie, Toni and the two waitresses turned to where Emmy was crouched. Toni rolled his eyes and whipered to one of the waitresses "Huh. She actually thinks she's found something. Wannabe detective." Luke strolled by just to hear Toni. He had now become extremely cocky around hi m. "Speaking of wannabes. Maybe you should work on your cooking. That lobster bisque. Bleh!" Toni didn't reply. The waitresses giggled. Luke smiled sarcastically and continued toward Emmy. Kasey quickly followed.

"What is it, Emmy?" Kasey asked, quietly. "Look at this" Emmy pointed to a small square at the bottom of the back wall behind a large box that Emmy had moved. It looked like a small door, yet, it had no handles or keyholes. "What's that Emmy?" Emmy shrugged. "It must be some kind of hidden door. But, there's no way of opening it. No secret buttons, nothing." Luke's face lit up. "Not even a hidden **_puzzle_**?" "Nope" Emmy replied. Luke face went back to it's original concerned frown. Emmy smiled. "Well, I did find this behind the box as well. I doubt it's of interest though." Emmy handed over a small piece of paper. It read "Pay S.P.S.L. £200 by the 20th. Pay Leroy by the 16th. " Luke and Kasey's faces both looked confused at the note. "It seems whoever wrote this needed to make some payments. At least they got one paid. I'm sure Leroy is happy" Kasey pointed out. "But wait, what's S.P.S.L.?" "Don't know." Emmy replied. "As I said, I doubt it's important. But, I suppose we should keep it anyways."

"Alright, let's go back to the Professor now. I think he'll be happy with our findings." Emmy decided. Kasey and Luke agreed and headed back to the professor's table. "Wait, what's the professor's name again? I forgot." Kasey asked, embarrassed at her forgetfulness. "Hershel Layton" Luke answered. "Archaeologist and expert puzzle-solver!" Kasey nodded in remembrance. The professor looked up from Luke's notebook, recognising the faint voices in the distance. "Ah! There you are." he cried. Luke ran to the professor. "Did you find anything interesting in my notes?" he inquired. "As a matter of fact, I think I've found out the culprit." Luke, Emmy and Kasey gasped and stared at the professor. "Are you serious!" Kasey blurted. "Well, I'm not sure of all the details, but I think I've narrowed it down from all of the information we've gathered." "Ah. So I see you're using that famous intuition of yours again professor." Luke giggled "Well, I suppose so." the professor answered.

Layton shot up from his chair and grinned at his three wide-eyed assistants. "I'd say we should go catch this murderer as soon as possible. What do you say." The three nodded and started after the professor. As they were walking to the centre of the room, Emmy and Kasey moved ahead of Luke and the professor, and started chatting. Luke started "Oh, professor!" Layton looked down at Luke. "What is it my boy?" "I was just wondering. What does S.P.S.L. stand for?" The professor smiled. "I believe it is Solar Power Suppliers of London. Remember when I got solar panels on my roof?" "Oh, yes." Luke remembered. "Why do you want to know" the professor wondered. "Oh, I just saw it somewhere." Luke fibbed. Suddenly, something clicked with Luke. He checked his watch. He knew it was only a matter of time before the culprits got away. "Professor, I think we're going to need to speed up or we'll never catch the criminals." The professor tilted his head in confusion. Luke, realising what the professor was about to ask simply said "There's no time to explain. We need to round everyone up immediately!"


	13. The Mystery Solved

Luke ran ahead of the professor frantically. Soon realising he had no plan of action he turned back and looked at the professor in dismay. "We need to hurry professor. Or something bad will happen. Something very bad! Oh... what do we do?" The professor grabbed Luke's arm. "Calm down, my boy. Please explain to me what's going on." Luke exhaled and loosened his muscles. "Alright. So. Emmy, Kasey and I were searching the kitchen and we found a hidden door. It had no handles or anything; just a small square door. I could even almost see outside through the little thin crack Emmy then found this note beside it." Luke handed the note to the professor. Layton nodded and signalled Luke to continue. "Well, I just realised, you said that S.P.S.L. stands for Solar Power Suppliers of London. Well I think the door is solar powered and is only going to open when the sun rises. And I think that's how the culprit's will make their getaway." Layton paused and contemplated Luke's theory. He looked down to him and smiled. "That's a sound theory, my boy. I think you may be on to something."

The professor tapped Emmy on the shoulder and whispered to her and Kasey. Luke unfortunately was out of earshot from the entire conversation. Emmy and Kasey soon ran away to begin rounding up all the people in the restaurant. "Everyone! Please gather around over here." Emmy shouted, standing on top of a table. All in the restaurant did as they were told. They had now began to view Emmy and Layton as leaders and decided it was best to listen to them.

Soon all in the restaurant had been grouped beneath the chandelier in the centre of the room. Luke stood in the front row of the group. Emmy and Kasey had strategically placed all of the main suspects they had come across earlier in the front row alongside Luke. Stood there were Guillame and Toni, the chefs, Sylvie Froid, Guilame's wife, Sylvain Dubois and the rest of the waiters, Emelia and Quentin, the food critics, Odin X and his posse, Sydney's friends, Wesley Host and his wife, Scott and Red, Hyacinth and Maxwell Ustenberg and Dandelion Monolith. Emmy and Kasey had stood themselves behind this row.

The professor stood pacing the floor in front of the huge crowd of exhausted, anxious people. "As you are well aware, there has been a string of murders in this restaurant tonight. Unfortunately, we have lost Blaire, Detective Yasmin Granger and Kilowatt. I'm sure you would all like to know the true identity of our culprit, or should I say **_culprits_**" The crowd gasped. "Yes, it may be shocking, but please think. A murder of such theatricality could hardly have been played out by just one individual. From my deductions, I find it safe to say that two people were responsible for the crimes commited tonight." The professor paused and pivoted and his left foot to turn 180 degrees. He paced the floor in front of him. "Only two people in this building could possibly be responsible for this crime." Emmy and Kasey quickly grabbed two men from in front of them and stood in the professor's direction. "And those people were you two!" The professor again pivoted around and pointed his finger at the two men Emmy and Kasey had grabbed and moved forward. "Odin X and Sylvain Dubois!"

Sylvain shook his head and stared at the floor. Odin rolled his eyes and gave the professor a very dirty look. One of Odin's posse stepped forward and looked angrily at the professor. "Hey yo. You aint got no evidence that Odin did it do you. Jus' coz Sydney ruined his marriage. It don't mean nothin'" The professor smiled. "Why thank you, young man. You've just put the final piece of the puzzle in place. Please stand back and let me explain." Odin's friend stood back into line. "Go on then, Hat."

"Thank you. Well, as you know, these murders were commited through the aid of darkness. None of us could see anything while the chandelier was turned off. However, here is wearing a nice pair of green glasses, isn't he. Well, I have a hunch that these glasses may be nothing other than a pair of night-vision goggles." Odin inhaled, avoiding eye contact with the professor. "But, I'll get to that later."

"My next clue to suspecting Odin was his pair of white gloves. If you can recall, one of Odin's victims, Hector Kilowatt was unable to find fingerprints on the knife used to kill Sydney. I am confident to say that his gloves are the reason for this." Odin growled at the professor. Kasey tightened her grip on him, in case he tried anything funny.

"And now, thanks to Odin's kind friend, I have discovered his motive to kill Sydney." Layton took out Luke's notebook and flicked to page containing Sylvie's interview. "Apparently, according to Froid, Odin had a relationship with Sydney behind his actual wife's back. When Sydney discovered this she revealed the truth and Odin's wife divorced him." Odin now stood still, not growling or giving dirty looks. He just stood, his gaze locked firmly on the professor.

"I loved her, y'know." Odin piped. A tear discreetly rolled down his cheek. "Your wife?" the professor pondered. "Yes my wife you idiot. If it wasn't for stupid Sydney I'd still have her with me." The professor shook his head. "Although I've never been one to condone name-calling, I think it is clear, you my friend are the so-called stupid one." Odin rolled his eyes. "You commited adultery, Odin. Your wife had every right to leave you. As such, Sydney was not stupid. She was simply played as a fool by you. And so was your wife." Tears now streamed down Odin's face. He tried not to let the crowd behind him notice.

Layton now turned his attention to Sylvain. "Now, . Let us see where you fall into this." Sylvain looked up from the floor. "Fine then" he said, in an English accent. Layton looked confused at the man. "Excuse me." Sylvain stared at Layton. "I suppose you should know. I'm not French. I'm 100% English. And my name's not Sylvain Dubois. It's Gareth. Gareth Hayes."

Emmy gave the professor a nervous look. Layton knew exactly why. "Emmy. Could you please bring Gareth over here to sit on this chair." Emmy smiled. "Certainly, Professor." Gareth struggled under Emmy's grasp. "What are you doing? No, I won't have this." He shuffled and shook trying to escape from Emmy. "Now, you won't be able to make any big astonishing escape." Emmy explained. "And as for Odin. Anything stupid from you and Kasey will sort you out." Odin looked at Emmy; fear in his eyes. He knew what pain she could create. Kasey giggled evilly.

"Now" Layton continued. "Back to Sy... Gareth. Firstly, I can safely say that we know you didn't kill anyone here tonight. You were simply just a conspirator. But you did however play a huge role in the crime committed tonight. You rigged all the electronics. According to Guillame, the head chef, all of his staff are "veterans of their field.", yet when you were serving main courses, you clumsily spilled some of my assistant Emmy's meal on the tablecloth in front of her. Would a veteran waiter be so careless? I hardly think so. I'm willing to say you lied to Guillame about your calibre of waiting skills just to receive this job and assist Odin in his carefully planned murder. You are a trained electrician. I also assume you have experience in crimes like the one present. You assist criminals for money and make a living breaking the law."

Gareth shook his head. "How? How did he know that? How did he even come to suspect me?" he muttered under his breath. "Let me explain." the professor answered. "My first clue was your touchy-feely nature when taking orders. While it seemed you were just being friendly, you were really stealing people phones and gadgets like a common pickpocket. So Gareth, where are these phones now, may I ask? Gareth pointed to the kitchen and angrily answered. "The box. The box at the back of the kitchen. The sealed wooden one. Go take them back if you want. I don't care." "Thank you, . We will distribute those back to their owners as soon as we are finshed.

"So now, let's go through the rest of the evidence. The Pierre Jacques painting behind me, it seems completely normal doesn't it. Well, a very observant person would notice the small button on the painting. Gareth, you placed that button on the painting so Odin could disable the lighting system in the room whenever he needed to kill someone else. That's also why Odin and his posse were hanging around the painting for the entire duration of tonight." Gareth stomped on the floor. "You have no proof that it was me, do you?" Emmy gave Gareth a frighteningly angry glare. She placed her finger on her lips. "Shhhhhhhhhh. The professor is speaking."

Layton continued. "Thank you, Emmy." The professor scanned the crowd. "Now, I'm sure you are all wondering why the criminals didn't simply leave once the crime had been committed. Well, I believe the reason for that is simple. They gave themselves enough time to make sure nobody discovered it was them and reported it to the police. If anyone did discover the truth Odin would simply kill them before they revealed anything. One thing I still don't understand though, is why Emmy, Kasey, Luke or I weren't targeted to be killed. Our investigations were quite clear for everyone to see. Please Odin, will you explain this to me."

"Fine. It's only really because I didn't see you as a threat. Yet, it was also because I saw you as a too big a threat." Layton folded his arms. "Please elaborate." "That little boy; Lucas or something." "Luke" the professor corrected. "Ya, him. He was so nervous and wimpy when I talked to him that I knew if this was what you were sending around to get info, you'd never figure out anything. I also didn't want to do anything as just in case I did turn off the lights and go for one of you, one of those two girls would catch me and I'd be done for."

The professor nodded. "I see." Luke was still standing in his spot in the front row when he realised what Odin had meant. "Hey! I'm not wimpy!" Before he could continue the professor raised his hand and halted Luke's outburst. "Sorry, Professor." he apologised. "Please continue."

"Thank you, Luke." he began. "Well. I don't think there's much left to say." Hyacinth Ustenberg stepped forward. "Excuse me. How on earth are we going to get out of here?" Luke straightened his back in excitement. "Oh! I'd say we'll be able to leave quite soon. The sun is rising." Hyacinth frowned at Luke's intentionally vague statement. "What on earth are you talking about little boy?" Luke stepped forward closer to the professor. "Well, basically. The criminals had to have some way of escaping at some point right? Well, they installed a solar-powered door. It only opens when the sun is out. The criminals only spent the night here to make sure nobody found any clues and planned to leave through the door at sunrise. Leaving the rest of us here to figure out a way to escape." Hyacinth nodded.

"But, wait." Hyacinth's husband, Maxwell the 3rd stepped forward. "If the planned events had occured, wouldn't the police or somebody eventually figure out that someone on the guest list was missing?" Luke frowned. "Oh. I hadn't thought of that." Layton stepped back into the limelight. "Actually, I believe I have the answer to that." The professor took the guest list from his pocket. "Odin X's name isn't on this list. And I'm assuming none of the namesof the other four men he was with him are on it either."

One of Odin's posse stomped his foot. "What do y'mean? You saying that we're part of this murder thingy as well?" "Oh no, my good man. I meant nothing of the sort. I'm simply assuming that as it would be quite obvious if Odin was missing yet you four are not. I'd say Odin had planned to show you four the door and pretend he had found it out of the blue. You four would leave with him, be convinced not to admit you were ever even here and no one would ever notice." Odin's friend nodded. "Oh. So he was gonna drag us into his little crime then. Odin, we thought you was cool." He gave Odin an extremely dirty look. Odin simply stared blankly back.

"Would you four mind telling me your names so I can check if my theory is correct." The professor asked. "Ya. A'ight." The four stepped forward in line. "I'm Ricky" Layton scanned the sheet. "There doesn't seem to be anyone called Ricky here." "I'm Clint." "I'm Hunter." "And I'm Zeke." Layton shook his head. "No Clints, Hunters or Zekes. It appears that we know everything we need to."

"Alright, then." Emmy piped. "I think it's time we got our phones back, called the police and got out of here. I'm dying to get to bed." Everyone in the room stared at Emmy. Emmy blushed. "Oh! I mean... longing. Hehe."

One by one the restaurant's diners retrieved their phones from the box and crawled through the small the door at the back of the kitchen into the cool, fresh night's air. The pink sunrise warmed the heart's of the shocked people. Soon the police arrived and Odin and Gareth were taken away. The corpses of the three bodies were also brought carefully away. Inspector Grosky drove away in his police car with the criminals and the other's began to leave, Layton tipped his hat to Luke, Emmy and Kasey.

"Well, what can I say. That's our second mystery solved together as a team." Emmy giggled. "I think we should do this more often." "Yes. And Kasey, you are always welcome to join us." Kasey blushed. "Thanks inspector!" Emmy nudged Kasey. "Oh, right. I mean professor. I forgot. Although, you do seem to have a knack for al this detective work." All laughed and smiled. Emmy and Kasey exchanged phone numbers and parted ways for the night.

The Laytonmobile then drove casually off into the sunset. Luke's headed dropped sleepily onto the back of his seat and he drifted off to sleep.

-THE END-

**Thank you for reading my fanfiction. It's my first one so I know it probably has a lot of issues. If you've found any please leave a review and I'll try to change it. I tried to make this as much like the game as possible by including puzzles and other little things. If this story is received well it is likely I will probably write another one. I am into the Phoenix Wright series as well so I might write one about that either. I hope you enjoyed reading Professor Layton and the Death Dinner and I hope the puzzles weren't as bad as I assume they were. **


End file.
